Merlin's Legacy
by James MacPherson
Summary: When Ron and Kim break up, a new threat appears. After Ron learns of an ancient secret, he is forced to team up with Kim in order to save the world. My first story. Any reviews are welcome
1. Prologue

I don't own anything. Not even the show. I'd keep it going for as long as I can. For future references, if you call yourself an expert on Merlin, I should point out that we don't have much information on what happened. So I'm using what I can find, what I know and fill in the rest with my imagination. Please don't scream and rant of you think it's all incorrect. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

What was Merlin? A wizard of darkness, maybe? Perhaps even King Arthur's most trusted aid, as well as adviser? Or just a simple old man using parlor tricks. Most of history was lost, so we can't be sure, except for one thing: He wasn't a wizard of darkness.

One of the many things lost to history was another rival of Merlin's. One whose soul was stained with the purest form of evil. Even the knowledge of his existence was lost.

This man fought a vicious battle with Merlin. It lasted for days, weeks, or perhaps even months. Countless lives were lost. Entire villages destroyed. Even Camelot was lost, forever. Merlin and Morgana Le Fay were forced to join forces in order to stop him.

After the battle, Merlin and Morgana sealed their foe in an unknown land. Unfortunately, if something is sealed, the seal is destined to be broken, for not everything lasts forever.

What become of Merlin and Morgana after the battle? Perhaps they died from such serious wounds? Some say that they never returned to England after the battle, but instead to Avalon. Others believe they remained where they were. Some even believe that they never died.

A few centuries years, the battle became mere legend. Nearly four centuries later, it became just a myth. Six centuries years, it had faded out of existence, with not even a shred of evidence remaining, expect for one.

Merlin recorded the battle in one of his scrolls. He enchanted them, so that only his bloodline could read them. On some scrolls were his most powerful spells. He hid all but one. That which he still had, he entrusted to a close friend, and instructed him to keep it safe.

For fifteen hundred years, the scroll was passed down through his descendants. They were instructed never to reveal its secrets, or even reveal its existence. However, one person mysteriously disappeared, along with the scroll.

For more then fifteen centuries, the rival stayed sealed. If this foe somehow returned, and couldn't be stopped, then the world would be at his mercy. But for all that time, his tomb was lost. Even to time.

Time flows like a river. And sometimes history is doomed to repeat. And sometimes things happen and people are drawn in to a conflict, whether they want to or not.

* * *

Sorry for those who have read this story, but there were some problems. Once again, sorry. Please read and review. As for the next chapter, you'll have to wait and . .well, read. 


	2. The Beginning

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, yes, that also means you mkusenagi2. Unfortunately I had problems. Sorry about that. Well, here's the next chapter. I still don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

Ron sat on a table across the Cafeteria from Kim. They haven't really spoken to each other ever since a rather nasty fight occurred a few months ago. They ended up breaking up and a lot of people were shocked, except for Bonnie. Which was no surprise. What was more bizarre was that Kim and Bonnie became friends. Ron kept going on missions, at least not with Kim. Bonnie ended up as Ron's replacement.

Ron continued his training from Yamanouchi and showed Kim up on a mission and Kim got a little steamed and everything went from bad to worse. Whenever they showed up for the same mission, the villains always escaped because Kim and Ron would start fighting. The villains used it to their advantage to escape. After that, Wade stopped giving the same mission to each other.

Ron was thinking about the last few weeks when he felt someone behind him. "What's going on, Tara?"

She was a little shocked. "How did you know it was me?"

"Call it a lucky guess." Ron lied. "Care to join me?"

She sat next to him. "Can I ask a question that's on everyone's mind." Tara began.

"What's the cause of my relationship with Kim going down hill?" Ron said finishing the rest of her question.

"Well, um, yeah."

"I don't know the exact cause. Sometime ago, she slowly became paranoid, and somewhat bitter towards me. She accused me of cheating on her, among other stuff. It was getting worse until she received a neckless from her mom. Then it all stopped, but the damage was already done." Ron sighed, then finally made eye contact with Tara. "She thought I was the source of it all, and has been like that ever since. Although, I think even she didn't believe that." He finished.

"What does the neckless look like?"

"Something like this." Ron said as he pulled out a small clear crystal from under his shirt. The crystal was in the center of a crystal-like medal ring that seemed to be whiter then anything. It was connected to a leather cord. "Except that her's is black."

"That's beautiful." She said. "Where did you get yours?"

_Flashback_

_Ron was siting on the couch, watching tv, which he has been doing for the past few hours, when his dad entered. "Son. I have something for you." He said_

_Ron turned his attention to his dad. "What is it?" He asked._

_His dad pulled out a box from his pocket and gave it to Ron. He took the box and open it. He picked it up by the leather cord and pulled it out. It was connected to a white crystal-like medal with a clear crystal in the center._

"_Where did you get this?" Ron asked._

"_It was given to me from my dad. He got it from his. It's been passed down from father to son for many generation. Now, it's yours." He replied._

_End Flashback_

The last words kept echoing in Ron's mind for what seemed like an eternity. "Then sometime later, my parents passed away." Ron finished, his voice was void of emotion. He just looked at the crystal. It sparkled in the sunlight and a beam of light reflected into Ron's eyes. When the light faded, Ron saw himself with Felix at Bueno Nacho.

_"Wanna come over and do some gaming this weekend?" Felix offered._

_"Sorry, but I promise to help Tara with her attic." Ron information him._

_""Why don't you come by when you're finished." Felix said._

_Ron's communicator went off before he could reply and he answered it. "What's going on?"_

_"Monkey Fist escaped and is headed to Japan. He's after a stone that was owned by a warrior." Wade replied._

Then everything went black.Ron blinked a few times, then realized that he was still in school. He looked around, not sure of what just happened. _"It's probably just nothing."_ Ron thought to himself.

"You alright." Tara asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Could you do me a favor?" Tara asked.

"What is it?" Ron curiously asked.

"My parents asked if I can clean our attic this weekend, but I may need some help."

"I can give you hand. I'll swing by before noon."

"Thanks. Well, I gotta be going." Tara said as she left.

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever. Finally, school was over not for the day, but for a very long week. Ron headed to Bruno Nacho and after getting his traditional order, went over to his usual booth, with his Naked Mole Rat, Rufus. Felix was nearby.

"Hey, Ron-man, what's happening?" Felix asked.

"Just glad for some vacation." Ron said.

"Wanna come over and do some gaming this weekend?" Felix offered.

"Sorry, but I promise to help Tara with her attic." Ron information him.

"Why don't you come by when you're finished." Felix said.

The last few comments made Ron think back to lunch. _"Must be a Coincidence." _Ron thought. But before he could reply, his communicator went off and he answered it.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he picked up another naco.

"Monkey Fist escaped and is headed to Japan. He's after a stone that was owned by a warrior." Wade replied.

The naco dropped from Ron's hand after hearing what Wade had said. Rufus jumped at the naco and ate it in a whole 3 seconds. (More like 3.2.)

"You alright, Ron?" Wade asked.

"I'm fine...I'm on my way." He put it away. "Sorry Felix, duty calls." He said as he charged outside.

_Museum_

Monkey Fist made his way through the museum. Thanks to Ron, he temporary lost his army of monkey ninjas. A guard walked by, only to be knocked out and bound and gaged in a nearby closet. Monkey Fist turned the corner and entered the room. A white gemstone with writing craved on it sat on a pedestal in a glass case. It slightly glowed in the moonlight.

"At long last. The Rune of Toshimiru is mine!"

"Just one problem," Came a familiar voice. "That doesn't belong to you, monkey man."

Monkey Fist turned to the source of the voice, but he knew who it was. He knew all too well. He turned to the shadows as Ron stepped out.

"Ron Stoppable."

"Why is it that you're the only one who remembers my name." Ron cried out in frustration.

"How could I forget the one who keeps trying to steal what is rightfully mine!"

"Dude. It's not yours, not even the Lotos Blade. If you want anything, you'll have to go through me."

Monkey Fist grabbed Ron, and tossed him, but he got back up with little effort. Ron thrust a fist into his enemy's face, knocking him to the ground on the opposite side of the room. Ron charged, but Monkey Fist got up and jump kicked him.

He was knocked down, but Ron jumped to his feet and launched another fist. He barely dodged it, grabbed Ron's hand and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming Ron to the floor. He rolled away and jumped to his feet.

Monkey Fist charged at him, but he rolled under and stuck his feet into the air, but his feet were grabbed and Ron was flown a few feet. Monkey Fist walked passed Ron, only for Ron to sweep his feet, knocking Monkey Fist to the ground.

Quickly, Ron got to his feet. Monkey Fist sent a kick into Ron's stomach, sending all the air from him as he hit the wall, then crashed to the floor. He clutched his side, gasping for air.

"You're gotten better, Stoppable, but this victory belongs to me." With that, he smashed the case, took the stone and escaped.

Ron stared at the broken glass. "Man, this is not good." Ron left for home, hoping everything would start to go right. Unfortunately for Ron, this was just the beginning.

* * *

Yes! Finally I got this finished. Ron had a slight glimpse of the future, and lost to Monkey Fist. I really hate fighting seances. There are just so hard to do. What's the deal with the stone? You'll have to find out. Any who, more will be explained to Ron about his unknown 'abilities' soon. Not sure when and no it's not his Mystical Monkey Power. I hope the next chapter will be up quicker. Please read and review. All flames shall be thrown into a pit of fire. 


	3. Secrets of the Past

Here is chapter 2. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. And to answer some questions: Ron's neckless can't be used to see the future, it's just his natural abilities. The neckless' power will be revealed in my due time. Also, Ron WILL get a partner. He is my character and he is mine. This chapter is going to be a 'little' longer then the last to get some things taken care of. I own the idea to do this story, just not anything else. I hope this chapter answered some questions, if not, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Secrets of the Past 

_Darkness. Ron couldn't see anything but blackness as far as the eye could see. He looked around, trying to find something. Anything._

"_Hello!" He called out, but only his echo returned._

_Ron closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Upon opening his eyes, he saw something in the distance. He started running towards it and soon reached a pedestal. All he could see was a faint light. He reached for it, but a man just appeared from nowhere, in front of him. His face was enshrouded in a hood. Ron stopped and backed away._

"_Who are you?"_

_The man started laughing. It didn't feel right. It felt evil. More evil then Ron thought possible. "I am the one that was sent here to cleanse this world of it's 'impurity'. I am the one that you'll grow to fear!" He lunged at Ron._

Ron bolted out of bed, breathing hard as sweat poured down his face. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. _"That's the tenth time I had that dream." _He thought to himself. After finishing in the bathroom and getting dressed, Ron noticed the time on wall. "11:39. Oh, great. I'm late!" Ron quickly grabbed something to eat, as well as his communicator. Rufus climbed into Ron's pocket and Ron bolted out the door.

Ron ran several blocks as fast as he could, and stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Kim Possible and her 'lackey' as Ron called her.

"If it isn't Ron Stoppable."

"If it isn't Possible, and her lackey. Sorry, but I got better things to do. So if you'll excuse me."

"She is not my lackey, she is my partner." Kim growled.

"Could of fooled me." Ron sarcastically replied.

"Where could you possibly be heading to, loser?" Bonnie asked.

"Why do you care, Bon-Bon?" He asked, trying to annoy her.

"Well it doesn't matter, and if I were you, I'd just give up on doing any missions." Kim said.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you?" Ron demanded.

Kim held out her hand. A red ball of fire appeared, then she flung it at Ron. Ron's hands flew in front of his face to block, but the flame was extinguish before impact. Kim and Bonnie were laughing.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know why I have this power, but it's been useful. Of course that's not all I can do." Kim gave a smug grin.

"We also heard about what happened with Monkey Fist. Couldn't take down even ONE person." She was trying to bait him and Ron knew it. "Maybe you wanted him to win." Bonnie sneered.

Ron left right past them and continued down the street and into the neighborhood.

_**Boston, Massachusetts**_

A young man was studying some information on a laptop. _"Today was certainly weird." _He though to himself.

_**Flashback - Earlier that day**_

_He was sitting in a car, bored out of his mind. "Look, I know I should know this by now. I swear it'll be the last time I ask. Why did I have to come?" He asked._

"_Because you haven't seen any of your relatives for nearly ten years." His mother replied._

"_I never liked them then, and I still don't. There has got to be better things I could do. Like stay at a hotel, or better yet, go back home." He said_

"_No. Besides, this is important."_

"_Oh yeah. Seeing relatives that annoy me. That's very important." He sarcastically replied. "How come dad isn't here?"_

"_Because he left a few days ago to help prepare."_

"_Prepare for what exactly?"_

"_You'll see when we get there."_

_Soon the car pulled into a lot and they got out and made their way towards a building. They entered and looked around._

"_Now then . . . Where to?"_

_One person came forward out of a group of people. "Hey mom. Glad you could make it." Then he looked at his brother. "And if it isn't Hayden. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm fine." He replied._

"_Dad is looking for you." Jason pointed to a door on the far end of the building. "He's in there. And he want to see you as soon as possible."_

_Hayden went to the room and entered. Inside was dark, with a desk and a chair in front of it. A man sat behind the desk. Hayden dropped into the chair. "Now. What's this all about?" He asked._

"_A little eager, are we?" His dad asked._

"_Take your time. I'm not in a hurry you know." Hayden responded. '\I just hope this takes all day. I've got nothing better to do.//' He thought to himself._

"_Don't worry. This will only a take a few minutes." He responded._

"_That's great, dad." He responded. '\Oh for crying out loud.//'_

"_I have a special mission for you. You must find one individual and help 'em."_

"_May I inquire as to who this person is?" Hayden asked._

_He looked unsure. "That's just the problem. I don't know. However, I have everything ready. Will you go?"_

"_Only if you could give me one good reason why I should go." Hayden said._

"_Because the fate of the world hangs in the balance." _

"_So why doesn't what's-her-face take care of it? You know, the one whose always saving the world." Hayden asked._

"_Kim Possible? I don't know. She may be the one, we're just not sure The reason we're sending you is for your expertise."_

"_I'm an expert in a few areas. What area are you referring to?"_

"_Do you remember those stories about Merlin I told you? When a rival of his nearly wiped out the world?" His dad asked._

"_Yes." Hayden slowly answered._

"_They weren't fairy tales. They were all true."_

"_They were true? There's a shocker." He replied with sarcasm and unsurprised. "But why me?"_

"_You're the only one, that we have, whose studied every aspect of the legends. But I have a feeling that you need to do this."_

_Hayden thought for a second, then something came to his mind. "Can I get out of the family reunion if I do this?"_

"_Fine." He agreed_

_**End Flashback - Present**_

Hayden was pulled out of thought as the plane landed. He pulled out a photo and stared at it. _"They didn't care when it happened."_ He put the photo away and the computer back in the bag. He put the strap of the bag over his shoulder as he stood._ "This is going to make for an interesting day."_ He thought as he walked off the plane.

_**Tara's House**_

Ron barely made it in time and rang the door bell. Soon Tara opened the door and invited him in.

"Sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off." Ron said.

"That's ok. It's better late then never. Come on. I did as much as I can, but there's one thing I need help with."

As Ron was lead to the attic, he couldn't help but notice that everyone else in the building was gone.

"Oh, Tara. Where's everyone else?"

"They had an appointment today. Other then that, someone will be here later." She said.

"When did this happen?"

"This morning. He said he'll catch a cab and be here. He'll be here in less then an hour." She replied as they reached the end of the hall.

Ron helped by grabbing the chain and pulled the latter down. She gestured for Ron to go ahead. After they entered the attic, She lead him to a small corner.

"This is what needs to be done. As you can see, I would need help." She pointed to a rather large box.

Ron tried to pick it up and barely got it off the ground. "No kidding. It feels like it weights a ton." Ron put the box on the ground. "What's in here?"

They proceed to open it. Inside was old, dust-covered metal antiques. "No wonder it's heavy." Tara said as she pulled out one and looked at it. "I didn't know my parents kept any of this."

Ron, however, wasn't paying any attention. He notice a small worn metal box that had lost all color. Ron reached in and pulled it out. It was covered in rust, but written on the box was strange writing. Ron showed it to Tara.

"What's this?" He asked.

She looked at it with great confusion. "I have no idea. I wish I knew what it said." She pointed to the writing.

It was Ron's turn to be confused. "You can't read it? But it's in plain English."

"Well, what does it say?" Tara impatiently asked.

"Journal of Merlin, Enchanter of Camelot." Ron translated as he looked at the front of the box. He noticed a strange symbol imprinted on it and it looked familiar. Too familiar.

"I wonder what that is?" Tara asked.

Ron thought of something and he pulled out his neckless and placed it within the imprint. It fit perfectly. He twisted it and it opened, releasing air. Ron opened it and looking inside, he found a perfectly preserved book.

"How long have you have this?" Ron inquired as he opened it.

"I don't know. What is it about?"

Ron proceed to read from it. 'Arthur had learned of the whereabouts of a sacred object. Some people believe it's the Holy Grail. In a week, he plans to leave on a quest to find it. I have went in search of someone worthy enough to protect the kingdom in his stead.'

Ron flipped through a few pages. 'The king had departed with his knights the previous day for their quest. In the mean time I shall keep an eye on our temporary king.'

He skipped a few pages. 'It has been may weeks after Arthur and his knights had set off on their journey. Everything remained peaceful, then a few days ago, a stranger came to Camelot. I wouldn't have dwelled on the matter, for many people came daily, but there was something quite different about this man. I can't explain it. I took it upon myself to investigate who this man was.'

"Does it say anything about who he was?" Tara asked, interrupting Ron.

"I'm getting to it." Ron turned to the next page. "I confronted the man and learned that he, himself, was an enchanter. He claims to have been using his powers to help people in his travels, but I didn't believe him. Nevertheless, I didn't question him further.'

Ron flipped through most of it until he stopped. 'It has been many seasons since the death of Arthur. These are troubling times, especially with another attack. Like every other victim, this one was drained of their life. The body was old and decayed.'

Ron had a bad feeling about this. He wanted to stop and he started to close the book, but Tara stopped him. "Wait. What happened next?"

Ron thought about it for a moment. He decided to finish and turned to the next page. 'I confronted the stranger again, but this time, I demanded some answers. It turned out that his powers are weak and he drained people's life away so he could become stronger. Those, he told me, had committed heinous crimes and he was sent to deal with them. When he used his power against me, I was overwhelmed. It was more then anything I have ever experienced. And the evil I sensed from him was more then anything I thought possible. He had decreed that this world was stained with too much evil to survive and it need to be purified. I was left with no choice but to flee Camelot.'

Ron's hand was shaking as he turned to the next page. He couldn't understand, but he seemed terrified at what he read. He couldn't understand, but he continued anyway. 'I spent the last few months recovering from my encounter with the stranger. I fear that I may not have the power to defeat him, so I journeyed in search of the only other enchanter I know of: Morgan Le Fay. When I finally found her, she was surprised by my request. I explained to her of the stranger, his powers and of his intention. I was surprised to learn that she encountered him and barely escaped with her life. I know of one thing: We needed to work together in order to save the world from the stranger.'

Ron went past more pages. 'We retrieve the only object that we hope to use against him: The grail. With it, we hope to somehow weaken him. But when we returned to Camelot, it was no longer there. He must have completely destroyed it. Not a soul was ever found. We journeyed around the land, trying to find him, without success. Many villages we found were decimated, with each the same, not one soul was left standing. In our travels we found another village with only one survivor. With his help, we located the stranger in a distant and unknown part of the world.'

Ron turned to the last page. 'We managed to weaken him and seal him inside a tomb. When we returned home, I foresaw the day when he will be released. When that day happens, one of my bloodline will be there to confront him. Unfortunately, my vision ends there. I know not the outcome. So I'm placing this journal within the man, whom I have befriended in my travels, to hold it until the day when the stranger will rise again. The grail will be hidden to keep it safe. I have left clues as to it whereabouts. For my bloodline, who may be reading this, my library will hold many things that would be of help. It should be sealed in the day this record is read. I have left the only key to it. A white gemstone that will glow in moonlight. The gemstone will contain the location of my library.'

Ron closed it and put it back. Before either of them could say anything, a knock came from the front door. 'Looks like he's here." Tara said.

They arrived at the front door. Tara opened the door and a young man stood on the porch. "And you are?"

The young man extend his hand. "Names Hayden Hawkins. You must be Tara, and," He looked at Ron. "You must be Ron Stoppable. Sidekick to what's-her-name.".

A pink rodent popped out of Ron's pocket and start yelling at him. Hayden didn't understand what he was so mad about.

"You must Rufus. Now, what's his problem?" Hayden just glared at the mole rat.

"Well, Kim and I split up." Ron admitted. Hayden still wasn't sure. Ron noticed the blank look in his face. "We dated, but it ended rather bad."

"Ah, right. That makes sense."

"So, what brings you here?" Tara asked.

"You mean someone can't drop by for a visit and say, 'hi' to anyone?" He asked.

"No, not really. I mean, unless you're a long lost cousin or something." Tara replied.

"Hey, I could be. I mean the research I did says we are, but I could be wrong. May I come in?" Tara was somewhat surprised, but lead him to the living room. He dropped a satchel next to the chair and dropped into it. "Where to start? I'm looking for someone, and a journal."

"Whose journal is it?" Ron suspiciously asked.

Hayden's eyes shifted, and he clears his throat. "I didn't say?" He asked.

"No, you didn't." Ron replied.

Hayden's eyes shifted from one to the other and back again. He pauses and clears his throat again. "Merlin's." He awkwardly replied.

Ron and Tara exchanged suspicious glances. They didn't think he could be trusted, then they turned back to Hayden.

"Even if Merlin had existed, what makes you think, anything he ever had, would have survived to this day, or that I may have it?" Tara inquired.

Hayden wasn't giving the opportunity to answer, because Ron's communicator went off. Ron pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Saved by the...beep." Hayden mumbled.

Ron shot an annoyed glare at Hayden, then went back to his device. "What's up, Wade?"

"Good news. Kim and Bonnie are busy with multiple missions, giving you the opportunely to get the stone back without either of them interfering. I tracked down Monkey Fist to the Alaskan Wilderness."

"Got it. I'm on my way." Ron put it away.

"Need a hand?" Hayden offered.

"Have you any experience in fighting someone trained in Monkey Kung Fu?"

Hayden thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope."

"Then the answer is no. Don't follow me." Ron headed out the door.

Hayden got and started to the door, but was stopped by Tara. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Many thoughts raced through his mind, trying to think of something. Then one thought popped up. "Want to see a neat trick."

"Alright." She slowly responded.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She complied, and closed her eyes. She waited a minute. "Hayden?" No response. "What are you waiting for?" Silence. She opened her eyes and looked around, but Hayden was gone. "How did he do that?"

_**Alaskan Wilderness**_

Ron's boot crunched through the snow as he made his way towards a nearby cave where Monkey Fist was currently hiding. He couldn't risk to bring his snowmobile closer and had to walk. When he made his way closer to the cave, where Monkey Fist was hiding, he saw something and he didn't like what he saw. Hayden was semi-arrogantly leaning against a tree.

"Took you long enough."

Ron stomped towards him, really mad. "Hey! I told you not to follow me!" He shouted.

"Ok, first off, I have a slight problem with people telling me what to do. Second, you just got here, and I've been here for an hour. So, therefore, logic dictates that nobody followed anyone."

"Alright then. What have you been doing for the past hour? Just sitting around, waiting for me."

"Of course. Doing absolutely nothing, but I recommend not going in the cave yet. It's rigged in there."

"How would you know?"

"Call it a hunch." He folded his arms and Ron noticed that he was missing some of the sleeve to his coat. "However, I learn where it's rigged. Face it, you need my help."

"Alright, fine. You go first."

"Now we're talking sports fans!" Hayden then took point. "Okay my name is Hayden, and I'll be your guide. Today we'll be looking at indigenous snow of the Alaskan Wilderness. Watch your step ladies, we're not in Middleton."

"Easy." Ron said, a little irritated.

_**Monkey Fist's Lair**_

Since he stole the stone, Monkey Fist tried everything he could think of to unleash it's power, but failed. Nothing happened. He left the room to think. "I don't understand? I must be missing something? But what?" He ranted.

"Oh I don't know." Came an unfamiliar voice. "Maybe because you're a, um, a THIEF!"

He turned to meet the voice. Standing in the entrance was just one person. "I noticed that you tried to get in earlier, but failed. Now, then. Who are you?"

"You go first."

"You don't know me? I'm a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. I am Monkey Fist!" He shouted.

The intruder didn't seemed phased. "No really. Who are you?"

"I already told you know who I am." He replied.

"Then why don't I believe you? Names Hayden. And I'm the one whose going to take you down."

"You're arrogance will be your downfall."

"You mean you what to fight me? I wonder how messy this is going to get?" He got into a fighting pose and Monkey Fist did the same. Hayden chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Monkey see. Monkey do."

Monkey Fist's temper was rising. "Mock if you wish." He jumped at him, but Hayden dropped on his back and kicked upward when Monkey Fist was over him. He fell back, but recovered quickly. Hayden got to his feet, and charged. Hayden threw a punch, but his arm was grabbed, and he was thrown into the other room.

As Monkey Fist entered, Hayden was nowhere to be found. "Where could he have possibly have gone?"

"Try above you." Monkey Fist looked up in time to get kicked.

He stumbled back a little, but shook it off. "You're more trouble then you seem."

"Well, if only you would just quit monkeying around."

"Where's Ron Stoppable?"

"Who?"

"You know what I'm taking a..." Monkey Fist realized what was happening and turned around and noticed Ron was almost on top of him. "Impressive. You were close."

Ron met his gaze. "I see that Hayden kept you distracted, just like we planned."

"It doesn't matter anymore! I've been waiting for you, and you won't leave here alive." Ron seemed a little shocked, and somewhat scared. Monkey Fist's voice changed and sounded like the man's from his 'dream' earlier. "Prepare to met thy doom, Stoppable."

A black ball of dark energy formed in Monkey Fist's hand, and it was shot at Ron. He barely dodged it, but not before a second one made a direct hit. Ron was thrown against the back wall, hard. What was more was Monkey Fist's power did more damage then being thrown against a wall, for Ron was in deep pain.

Monkey Fist charged up, and fired, but it exploded before impact. "What!?" He turned and saw Hayden, who had a look as to say, 'I did that.' He started charging up. "You dare challenge me?"

He failed to noticed Hayden unbuckling something from his belt. "Was thinking about." Before Monkey Fist fired, Hayden pulled out a small hunting knife and threw it. The instant the tip of the blade hit the black energy ball, both the energy ball and the blade exploded. However, something happened that wasn't expected. A chain reaction started, causing the lair to explode.

Monkey Fist was thrown back. Hayden ran and grabbed Ron. He looked over to Monkey Fist, hesitated, then started to dragged them from the lair. He got them far away just as the lair exploded. Hayden reached into Ron's pocket and pulled out Ron's communicator, and activated it. "What's going on R... Who are..." Wade started, but was cut off.

"No time! We have Monkey Fist in custody, but Ron needs an ambulance, now and fast!" He shut it off before Wade could say anything. "Hold on, Ron. I'm getting you out here." He looked at Monkey Fist and wondered what he did. But most importantly, how he wielded the powers of darkness.

* * *

This chapter was to get things taken care of, like the scroll and intruding Ron's new friend and partner. FYI, I need Kim to be a real jerk for a little while. Any questions, comments, or concerns will be answered at the headings of each chapter, unless, otherwise, it's not soon enough. Please read and review. Any flames will still be thrown in to a volcano. 


	4. Powers That Be

Here's the next chapter. Hayden is my character. I don't own Kim Possible. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Powers That Be**

It has been many hours since Ron arrived at the hospital. Hayden, Felix, Tara, Jim and Tim, and even Wade was in the Waiting Room. Monique heard but she couldn't make it. Almost every few minutes, they asked Hayden what happened. The last time they asked, he gave one final response.

"I've said everything I know. Why do you think I still have information?"

Dr. Possible came out to the Waiting Room and everyone turned to her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Felix asked.

"That's the strange thing. When he came in, he nearly died. Now he's recovering quickly. More then any normal person." Dr. Possible said.

"So, he's going to be ok?" Tara asked.

"Of course. You can go see him." With that, everyone went to Ron's room. He was lying motionless on his bed. His features was uncertain. Everyone was worried about Ron, but Hayden. He just kept looking at the neckless Ron had. He picked it up, with awe, gaining the attention of the others.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked.

He kept his attention on Ron's neckless. "What do you know about Merlin?"

They all exchanged confused looks. Not that they couldn't at least think of a lot of ways of answering his question, but it was a totally random question. Despite the circumstance. Hayden looked at them. "Well?"

"He was a sorcerer, but most importantly, he was just a legend. He didn't really exist." Wade blurted out.

Hayden shook his head, clicking his tongue. "A super genius, and yet you've missed everything."

"There's no scientific proof to prove that he even existed." Wade replied.

"We've got all the proof we need, right here." He held out the neckless.

Everyone in the room remain skeptical. "It's just a neckless." Felix casually replied.

"This is not just any neckless. This once belonged to Merlin, himself." Hayden said.

"If it really did belong to Merlin, and it was passed down, then that would make Ron a descendant of Merlin!" Tara exclaimed.

"Now you're are catching on!"

"Wow! Talk about an interesting family line." Jim remarked.

"But what about Ron? Is he going to be alright?" Wade said.

"I believe so." Everyone turned to Tara.

"How could you know?" Tim asked.

She seemed to hesitate to respond, but decided to say anyway. "In a journal Ron and I found, Merlin foresaw that a descendant of his would confront an evil force. I don't think he has yet."

"Confront? You mean he's going to be fighting him?" Felix wondered.

"No, Felix, he's going to be baking him cookies." Hayden sarcastically replied.

"I wonder if Ron knows any of this?" Wade said.

* * *

_Ron was inside a cave, with the light dimmed. There was no writings to tell him anything. He turned and saw a hooded figure. The feeling Ron got from this man, was one of peace. The man removed his hood, revealing his brown hair, and he had the demeanor of a powerful man, and dressed like a medieval sorcerer. _

"

"

Ron slowly came forward. "What do you want with me?"

Merlin slightly chuckled. "You've read my journal, have you not?"

"

"

Ron was trying to absorb everything he was told, but it seemed too much for him. Ron started sharking his head. "This much be a dream. I'm going to wake up and be in my own bed."

A staff appeared in Merlin's hand, and he hit Ron on the head with it. "Ow!" Ron cried out and started rubbing where Merlin hit him.

"Did that seem real to you?" Merlin asked.

The pain subsided. "Ok, let's say this isn't a dream. What do you want me to do?"

"

"

"

"How did you influence her?" Ron asked. "You're dead!"

"I may be dead, but I still have a trick or two." He replied with a smirk.

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"

"

"_He's..." Merlin never had the chance to answer Ron. His voice became disorient as everything vanished. _

* * *

Ron's eyes fluttered opened, and he looked around. "What's going on?"

"We almost lost you." Tara said. "You alright?"

Ron groaned as pain throbbed through his head. "I've got a nail in my head."

"That sounds like Ron's feeling better." Wade said with relief.

"But I had this strangest dream that I was talking to Merlin. He told me that the fate of the world rested in my hands." He looked up at Hayden. "I suppose thanks are in order."

Hayden shrugs. "Think nothing of it. I've got plenty of that. I'll be watching your back."

Before the discussion could go farther, Dr. Possible came in and told everyone that they needed to leave so Ron could rest. In they morning, Ron would be permitted to leave.

When they arrived in the Waiting Room, they found Kim Possible waiting, next to her was Bonnie. They seem to have an arrogant look on their face. Kim stood and came forward.

"So Ron has finally missed up, and now he's here. Not surprised." She looked around at the group and stopped at Hayden. "You I haven't met. That I'm sure. Why don't we go and get acquainted."

Hayden didn't get a chance to response, as Kim finally noticed her brothers. "Hey, Kim." They simultaneously said.

At the moment, Kim seemed like she was going to explode. "What do you think you're doing here! I told you not to go near Ron, or even speak to him!"

Nobody was expecting what was to come next. Not even Kim Possible. Kim found herself being slammed to the wall. She then realized that it was Hayden who had her pinned. "What's your problem?" She demanded.

"You are!" He sieved. "You don't realized how fortunate you are to have your brothers. An older sibling is to protect their younger siblings, be an example to them. I tell you just once: You hurt either of your brothers, or anyone else of Ron's friends, I will make you regret it." Hayden threatened.

Normally Kim would have disregarded the threat and fought. But the look in his eyes was like a flame of hatred. More then Kim saw in any of her foes. Hayden then noticed a neckless hanging from around her neck. It was like Ron's, but dark. He looked directly into her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

Kim pushed Hayden away. "That's none of your business. Come Bonnie. Let's get out of here."

Both women left the room. Hayden turned and saw the surprised look in everyone's faces. "What?"

Everyone was still in shock. In the one moment, it was clear that there something wrong with Hayden. Tara was the first to speak up. "Is anything wrong?"

Hayden made eye contact with everyone, but broke it off. "No." It was a bold face lie, and everyone knew. Hayden was hiding something. Nevertheless, they didn't question it farther.

The Next Day, Ron was released with a full recovery. After which, he went to Bueno Nacho. When he entered, he noticed Hayden, Tara and Felix sitting in the usual booth. They waved for Ron to join them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, as he approached the group.

"Just waiting for you to show up." Felix responded.

"So you are alright?" Tara asked

"Yeah. But what happened with Monkey Fist?" Ron asked.

"We have him in custody, but he doesn't remember what happened. His lair was destroyed." Hayden informed him.

"So the stone was destroyed as well." Ron mumbled.

Hayden thought for a second. "Would it be a white stone with some strange inscriptions on it?"

Ron slowly looked to Hayden. "Yeah. How do you know?" He asked.

He pulled out the gemstone for his pocket. "Because I should thank you for the distraction, Ron."

Ron thought about it for a second, then realized what he was talking. "Glad I could be of help." Ron sarcastically replied. "Can I have the stone back?"

The stone was tossed back to Ron. The moment it landed in Ron's hands, it start glowed. Ron looked up and around. "What's going on?" He asked, more confused then irritated.

"Yesterday, you said you had a dream about Merlin. Couldn't that have been some sort of a vision?" Hayden asked.

"I guess so." He looked at the inscriptions. "Where does this lead to anyway?" He pulled out his communicator. "Wade, I need a location." Ron gave Wade the coordinates.

After a few seconds, Wade responded. "Got it. It's Glastonbury Tor."

"Glastonbury Tor? What's there?" Ron asked.

"Well, the stone is suppose to be a key, as well as a map to Merlin's library. There is an old church tower there." Hayden said.

"Maybe the tower IS Merlin's library." Ron said.

"Not a chance." Hayden said.

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked.

"Because certain Celtic legends says that Glastonbury Tor, the hill overlooking the town, is actually hollow. And that contained within it is the entrance to the underworld, Avalon." Hayden replied.

"Is it the entrance?" Felix asked.

Hayden scoffs. "Of course it is. According to other certain legends, the entrance is a portal. But Merlin most likely sealed it before he died. The key, however, disappeared long ago."

Ron thought of a second. "I've got nothing better to do today. Why don't I check it out." Hayden cleared his throat. "Yes, Hayden. You're also coming as well."

A grin climbed Hayden's face, but Felix stopped them. "Before you go, Wade made this for you." He hand Ron a small devise. "It's a personal shield. He wanted you to take extra precautions."

"Thanks." Ron said, then they left for England.

**_Glastonbury Tor _**

Ron and Hayden continued up the hill. Ron, however, was still unsure about what lay ahead. "What is important with this hill again?"

"Glastonbury Tor is said to be the entrance to Avalon. It should also be the first place to find Merlin's library." Hayden Replied

"That's it? I expected more of Avalon."

"Well, other legends say that Arthur was carried off in a barge by Merlin, saying that he was headed for the Vale of Avalon, which according to legend, was a magical place where the dead would meet. Now at the time, some said Arthur never actually died but would in fact one day return."

"So he might still be alive?" Ron asked.

"Well, Monks at Glastonbury Abbey claimed to have found the king's grave. On a cross was the inscription: 'Hic iacet sepvltvs inclytvs rex artvrivs in insvla avalonia'. "Here lies buried the famous King Arthur on the Island of Avalon". The claim wasn't taken seriously until the grave was exhumed.."

"Really? That's very interesting." Ron replied, not really serious, but more sarcastic.

They made it to the top of the hill, and a tower loomed on the hill. They were lucky that no one was there when they entered the tower. "Now what?" Ron asked.

Hayden just shrugged. "Why do you think I would know? Try using the stone somehow."

Ron almost scoffed, but thought about it. He had a point. Ron raised the stone, and starting focusing. A few moments later, a beam of light emitted from the stone and shot off to the direct center of the tower. A white hole-like portal formed. Hayden took a step forward, but stopped. He turned and looked around. He didn't see anything.

Ron put his hand on Hayden's shoulder. "What?"

Hayden continued to look around. "Nothing. Let's go."

Quickly, they entered the portal. Minutes after they entered, a mysterious figure dressed all in black jumped through the portal before it closed.

**_Avalon _**

The journey was instantaneous and they appeared on the beach of an island. The sun was barely raising over the ocean. No less then one hundred feet from the beach was a monastery barely within a forest. Vines had grown on the walls of the monastery, indicating that it's been abandoned for quite sometime. The only sounds they heard was birds chirping, the wind and waves hitting the beach.

"Ok. First things first. Find Merlin's library." Hayden took a few steps forward, the realized Ron wasn't moving. He turned and saw that Ron was kinda in shock. "Let me guess: This is all so very strange!"

"Well." Ron started. "I didn't believe anything you said."

"Well that certainly is shocking." Hayden sarcastically replied. "Now, would you come. Time is of the essence."

They walked to the monastery. When they entered the monastery, nobody was around and many doorways had caved in. The only inhabitants of the monastery was animals, which shattered when Ron and Hayden approached.

"Looks like we're going to be here awhile." Ron grimaced, looking around.

"Really? What gives you that idea?" Hayden asked. "Let's start looking around. Split up, and meet here in one hour, unless, otherwise you find something."

The monastery was larger then first expected. Ron had a hard time trying to find anything. He went through many corridors, but they all seemed the same. It seemed every doorway he went into either resembled a hospital room, or living quarters. He was about to give up, but stopped. One doorway had a door and it was closed. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Ron was about to call out, when Hayden showed up.

"I can't find anything. You have any luck?"

Ron nodded. "Probably. This one is locked. Must be it." Hayden examined the door. It was a white covered door with a hole at the near top. He looked into it. A light was coming through. "I have an idea." Ron said.

Hayden backed away and Ron held up his neckless to the hole. The light deflected and hit Ron. "Ok. That was a good idea, to a point." Hayden rolled his eyes.

Ron looked at where the light his him. He moved out of the way, and it hit the wall behind him. The wall glowed, then faded, revealing a doorway.

"Nice thinking." Hayden lead the way through the door, and down the stairs. They reached the bottom.. It was pitch black, but when they entered the room, every torch and candle immediately lit up. "Quite convenient." The room consisted of shelves with many books and scrolls, and a desk. "I assume this is Merlin's private library."

Ron walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. A few books were opened before him, and Ron started reading. Hayden just examined the shelves, looking through the books. Then Hayden's head snapped towards the door. This caught Ron's attention and he nearly fell out of the chair. "What?"

"Quiet!" He whispered harshly. They listened and only heard the sound of dripping water. "Huh. It must have been nothing."

Ron sighed, but went back to looking through the book. They weren't at it for long before Ron was finished. "Look at this." Ron said. Hayden came and looked over his shoulder. "To learn how to use ones magical powers, one must first train." Ron leaded back in the chair. "Oh great! More training!" He excitedly said with sarcasm.

"Yeah. Too bad it can't be easy."

"Well, I've done some training when I completed for.." He stopped when he remembered his vow.

Hayden took noticed of Ron's abrupt stop, but didn't say anything about. "If it helped, then let's see what you can do."

Ron stood and walked to small pile of stones lying on the floor. Concentrating on the pile, he tried to lift them up. Moments later, they started to shake, then slowly lift off the ground. He smiled, then focused on connecting them together, and he tried to create something random. He succeed and formed a small statue of Kim Possible. He couldn't help but smile at some memories. Some tears escaped his eye.

"What's that?" Hayden asked, trying to get a good look it

Ron demolished it before Hayden saw it. "It's nothing." Ron said.

Ron started with his telekinetic powers. He first started with lifting up books. It wasn't too difficult. Ron was even getting the hand of it. Afterwards, he went to trying to lift up the desk, but all it did was shake. He kept trying until he managed to succeed in lifting it up off the ground. He let it go, and it clattered as it landed.

"That's good, but try something a little bit more heavier." Hayden suggested.

"Alright." Ron then turned to Hayden and gestured with his hand, lifting him with little effect.

"I walked right into that, didn't I?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, you did." Ron replied with a smirk.

"Well, you're doing good. . . put me down." Ron set Hayden down. "Why don't you try and work on other things. Like some defensive powers. I'll help too. Try to generate a shield and pray that it's working."

"I don't like where this is go, but how would I know if it is effective?" Ron asked

"If it's not effective, you'll get a nice size bruise. How is that?"

"Not too reassuring."

"Well, we will use a trial and error approach. Any time it fails, we try again. Any questions thus far?

"How will I know if it is working?" Ron asked.

"When I try to hit you, and if its' working, the shield will keep you from getting harmed."

"Fine." Ron started concentrating. Soon a green light appeared over Ron, then disappeared. Hayden struck Ron, and hit his shoulder.

"It didn't work." Ron said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah. I kinda noticed that. Let's try it again."

Ron started again. The green light appeared over Ron again, then disappeared. He stopped. "It's not working."

"How would you know? It could be working, then again, you might be right. Do it one more time."

Ron rolled his eyes, then started again. The green light appeared, then disappeared. Pulling together everything he could muster, Hayden launched another punch. His fist struck an a green wall-like light. Hayden bit on his lower lip as he squeezed his hand tightly.

"Hey! It's working." Ron said.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a swore wrist to prove it. I'm not taking part in the nest experiment."

Ron looked uneasy at his friend, but went back to training.

* * *

The rest of the week was eventful. Ron had develop his Telepathic powers, perfectly. Even the shield was coming along. His offensive spells on the other hand was more difficult then he thought. It wasn't easy to start, but he was getting the hang of it. Creating and manipulating Fire was getting a little more easier, but not before he set the desk on fire a couple of times. He put it out, thanks to some skills with creating and manipulate water, but mostly to Hayden having some bottled water on hand. Ron looked at the water, then a thought came to his mind. He reached out with his hand, and focused. Slowly, it turned to ice. 

"That's cool. Pardon the pun." Ron said.

For some training, Ron left the library. Soon he learned to manipulate the Wind, and sent a gust through the land. Trees and bushes slightly moved. Of the many powers he trained with, manipulating the Earth was by far, more easier then the rest. He raised a wall of dirt from the ground as Hayden fired some darts at him. Ron put the dirt back into the ground, like it was never touched. The one power Ron had that he favored most was to create pretty much any food he desired, out of thin air.

By the end of the week, Ron was still considered more or less an apprentice, but was on his way. They were in the library. Ron was still practicing his magic. Hayden, on the other hand, decided to take a walk, so he headed towards the door. "I'm going out for a few minutes!" He didn't make it out of the room when he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated for a second. "Nothing."

Of the many things Ron learn, was that he could sense when someone was lying, some of the time. Ron came closer, and was ready to demand what was going on, when Hayden pushed him all the way to the far side of the room. "What's going on?"

"Quiet!" He harshly whispered, then looked towards the doorway, then back to Ron. "We have company."

"Are you sure?"

They heard the sound of a splash, as if someone had stepped in water, like someone was running. "Pretty sure." Hayden responded.

"What do you have in mind?"

Hayden grinned, rasing an eyebrow. Ron and Hayden walked through the corridors and towards the exit. Meanwhile, a figure dressed all in black followed them. When, they turned the corner the black figure waited, then turned as well, and was a little confused. Ron was alone.

"Where did Hayden go?" She wondered, looking around. "I know he's here somewhere. I can sense him."

She moved forward. Little did she know, but a figure was hanging, to the ceiling, above her. He dropped to the ground. She heard the sound and turned, but no one was there. "Where are you?" She demanded.

"Just watch out behind you!"

She turned and found herself being thrust against the wall. Hayden had he pinned.

Ron came back. "Way to go!"

"It was nothing. Now, let's see whose behind the mask, shall we?" Before Hayden could grab the mask, he was thrown back. Hayden landed on his back. The woman gestured with her hand, and Ron flew down the hall, but he landed on his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ron challenged her.

"Actually," She extended her hand and small orange flames appeared over her fingertips, and grew bigger to a fireball. It hovered on her hand, her black gloves smouldered as the mystic fire grew ever brighter. "No." She was about to throw the fireball, but Ron held his hand. A white mist shot from his hand, turning the fireball to an iceball. It dropped to the ground, shattering. She looked at the ice, then back to Ron. "How did you do that?"

"It's simple to do. Like this!" Ron thrust his hand towards her, and she was thrown out of the monastery. She landed face-first in the dirt. When she got to her knees, Ron and Hayden had came out of the monastery. "Now. I know of only one person that could do that."

The woman got to her feet and removed her mask, revealing the long red-hair of Kim Possible.

"Ah geez. What are you doing here?" Hayden asked a little annoyed.

"I over heard your conversation a week ago. So I decided to check it out." Kim responded, she directed her attention to Ron. "How did you do any of those?"

Ron just shrugs. "It's very simple. . being a descendant of Merlin." He replied.

Kim scoffed. "You! A descendant of Merlin? Don't be ridiculous!"

"You may believe whatever you want to believe. There's something sinister going on it the world. I don't exactly know what it is, but Merlin said we need to work together." Ron said.

"Merlin said that? You're losing your mind, Ron. Besides, I'm not helping you. I can do it on my own." Kim scoffed.

"Eerie." Kim and Ron looked at Hayden. "That's word for word what Morgan Le Fay said to Merlin, when he sought her out."

"How would you know? I have access to Merlin's journal." Ron inquired.

"You may have access to his journal, but I have access to a more detailed version." He examined Kim more closely. "And now that I think about, Kim, you look a lot like Morgan Le Fay."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kim replied.

"Well, did you know that Morgana studied in the dark arts in order to become powerful. At least Merlin used his power to help people."

"I don't believe you. Besides, Merlin never existed!" Kim shouted, then walked back to the beach.

Hayden just stood there, shaking his head. "We don't have time for her pride to get in the way. Did you get everything?"

"All secured." Ron replied.

"Great, let's get going."

When they got to the beach, Kim was impatiently waiting. "Hurry up and open the portal."

"A little eager to get home now, are we?" Hayden taunted her.

"Not really, but most likely the tweebs have hacked into my Diary. And if they did, they are so busted."

Hayden came within an inch of Kim's face. "They may not be my brothers, but if you harm them in anyway, I'll make you regret!"

Kim took noticed of the glared in Hayden's eyes. They seemed worse then the night she first met him. She turned away.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Hayden remained silent for a few seconds. "Nothing."

Ron started to say something, but decided against it. He believed that he wasn't really going to find out. Ron raised the stone and the portal opened. Kim went through, then Hayden followed. Ron was about to step through, when he stopped. He turned around, and viewed the landscape. He looked from the forest to the monastery, then the ocean. He felt like someone was watching him, but the only thing he heard was the splashing of the waves and the birds chirping. He couldn't pinpoint the location, but he believed someone was there.

"This is way to creepy." Quickly he went through.

Once the portal closed, a figure in a black robe, with a hood went to the monastery and went directly to Merlin's private library. He entered and looked around. Every single book was gone. Not even a scroll remained. But he didn't care. He was there for one thing. He sat at the chair and opened the drawers and went through them. They were all empty. Enraged, he destroyed the desk.

"That insolent fool took my prize. It's time he found out what it's like to deal with a supreme being." With that, the figure vanished.

* * *

Someone was watching Ron, but he doesn't know who it is. What was the man looking for? Everything will be explained in my due time. Please leave a review, even if you just say 'Good' or whatever you decide. 


	5. Crossroads

My thanks to all those that reviewed, Solarstone, Data Seeker, dark dragon mage, Mountain King, Shadow Devlin, Limby and Daxo. Also to those that just read.

I know that it's been eight months and ten days since an update. This is what I have for this chapter, but here you go.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Crossroads 

When Ron and Hayden arrived through the portal, Kim departed, leaving the Tower. Hayden watched her until she was out of sight.

"It's about time she left." Hayden mumbled.

"What's your problem with her?" Hayden started to open his mouth, but Ron cut him off. "And don't say it's nothing. I know you're lying."

Hayden turned away, as if to imply that it wasn't any of Ron's business. Ron didn't understand, but was tempted to try and read Hayden's mind, something he picked up in his spare time, but decided against it. Hayden was starting to drive Ron crazy with his secrecy, and eventually Ron wanted to know and nothing would stop him when the time came. Ron walked out of the tower, then realized that Hayden looked very confused as he looked at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Ron was looking as well.

"The trip through that portal is suppose to be instantaneous, so..." Hayden started, slightly confused.

"So what?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it suppose to be afternoon?" Ron finally took noticed that a full moon was high up in the sky, when a sun was suppose to be. "And it's suppose to be . . . never mind. Let's get back. We need to sleep and you need to be prepared for school."

"Well, if this enchanter is unleashed, missing school will be the least of my problems." Ron joked.

Hayden just thought about what Ron said for a second. "Yeah, that's true." Hayden took a few steps, then shivered. "I've got a bad feeling. Let's get out of here, now."

Hayden took off, with Ron is hot pursue. Getting far from the tower.

_**

* * *

Ron's Home**_

Hayden and Ron entered Ron's place and Hayden dropped onto the couch. Hayden looked around the room as Ron dropped his bag on the floor. "Nice place. Parents home?"

Ron didn't respond. All emotion seemed to drain from him. Hayden caught onto it, and didn't want to say anymore. Ron turned and started to his room, but stopped.

"By the way," Ron started. "What happened back at the tower? You seemed a little afraid."

"That's not important now." Hayden calmly replied, but Ron saw right through his lie.

Ron shook his head. "I'll be in my room, trying to sleep, the couch is . . . " Ron stopped completely turned around and saw Hayden fast asleep, and face down on the couch. "You get to sleep faster and stay asleep longer then me!"

Ron turned and left the room, heading to his room. He opened the door, and Rufus jumped out of his pocket and landed on the bed, falling asleep, very quickly. Ron, too tired to care, just climbed in bed, but he didn't get the blanket as he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Now it's your turn to leave this mortal coil, Morgan Le Fay." A mysterious man said, looking directly at Kim._

"_Excuse me? What makes you think . . ." Kim stopped and went into thought for a second. She clenched her teeth, and concentrated on powering up for an attack, only her opponent was powered up before her and she didn't get a chance to be ready when the man attacked first, with a black ball of pure energy._

_In an attempt to strike back, Kim fired off with a purple energy orb, she had charged up, but her attack was cut through like tissue paper. From a distance, Ron watched as Kim braced for impact and was struck._

"_Kiiiiim!" Ron shouted, as Kim's body was enveloped in black light, only to disintegrate._

* * *

Ron bolted straight up and out of bed, sweating badly. "Noooo!" Ron shouted, and started to breathe hard. Rufus was still asleep, much to Ron's surprise. He started to shake. _"That was . . ."_ Ron stopped the thought. 

Ron got out of bed and to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed water in his face. "What is with these, 'dreams'?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"They are part of you abilities." Came the answered from the door.

Ron turned to acknowledge Hayden. "How long have you been up?"

"Longer then I care to admit." Hayden grumbled.

"How are they apart of my abilities, anyway?"

"Shall we go over this again?" Hayden asked, slightly annoyed. "All of your powers flow through you. It's kind of like having a rare blood type, but in this case, only those in your family have them, and even only a selected few in your family has these powers."

"How do you know this stuff?" Ron asked, very confused with Hayden's knowledge.

Hayden gave a head nod while speaking. "Mostly from movies and television." He admitted, then left the room.

Ron turned and saw the time. "7:15!" Within ten minutes, Ron was ready. He grabbed his backpack and nearly tripped over Hayden, who was currently watching TV.

"Sorry about that." Hayden said, getting to his feet.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but his communicator started beeping. Pulling out of his pocket, he activated it.

"What's going on, Wade?" Ron asked.

"Where were you? I've been trying to contact you." Wade asked.

"Sorry, but I've been, "Ron paused for a second, then continued. "unreachable for the past week."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "A week? You've been out of contact for two months."

Ron drew his head back in confusion. "Two months! How's that possible?"

'Should've known." Hayden mumbled.

"What?" Ron asked

"I knew that time moves differently on Avalon then here." Hayden replied.

"Oh please! You did not. You were confused when we got back." Ron said.

"I had suspected it." Hayden quickly replied.

"No, you didn't!"

"My family will collaborate my theories."

"Guys!" Wade shouted, getting Ron and Hayden's attention.

"What!" They both said, turning towards Wade and nearly shouting.

"Drakken and Shego are at it again."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron moaned.

"Where are they?" Hayden asked.

"In their usual lair." Wade responded.

"Any idea what he's planning this time?" Ron asked.

"No, but I detect massive power readings. It could be anything." Wade replied.

"Then we better get going." Ron said.

_**

* * *

Drakken's Lair**_

On an island in the Caribbean, Drakken was ranting on and on about his plan, like usual, while Shego just sat back and filing her nails, not really paying any attention to Drakken, like usual. Drakken had just finished with the computer system he had built.

"And with this, I can heat up any part of the world." Then Drakken let loose with his usual evil laugh.

Shego stopped filing her nails. "Great idea. Then it would be easier to get a suntan." The green villain quipped sarcastically.

Drakken growled angrily, but proceed. "The best part is, Kim Possible and that buffoon had disappeared from off the face of the earth."

"Who are you calling a buffoon?" Called out a familiar voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Drakken froze, while Shego was, well, not really surprised. Drakken knew that voice. He looked in every direction, looking. Drakken knew who it was, but couldn't find him.

"Shego! Go find him!" Drakken ordered.

"Not to worry. I'll come to you." With that, a bright white light appeared, then vanished. In its place stood two people.

"Ah, Ron Stoppable."

"It's about time you get my name." Ron said, kind of annoyed.

"Where's Kim Possible?" Drakken demanded.

"For an evil genius, you're certainly missing the genius part." Ron stated.

Shego chuckled, gaining an annoyed glare from Drakken, then he turned back to Ron. "What are you talking about? Where is she?" Drakken yet again demanded.

"We haven't been partners for a number of months. I'm sort of . . . well, not surprised that you didn't know." Ron admitted.

"That's Drakken for you. He doesn't get all the information." Shego said, then finally took full notice of the other individual. "Whose your friend?"

"I'm Hayden and I'm just here as an observer. So don't worry about me." Hayden back away, and leaded back against the wall. "Remember children, play nicely." He said, patronizing them.

"I don't play nicely." Shego's hands lit up and fired green plasma bolts at Ron. The bolts didn't make contact with Ron, but with a green light that flashed with each hit. "What was that flash?"

"I call it a shield." Ron tried to say in the best sarcastic tone as possible. "But don't worry, I won't resort to using it, unless it's necessary."

Shego became more enraged and raises her hands, and green plasma tendrils form in it. She aimed and launches the plasma towards Ron. He holds up his hands and fires white energy back at her. The two energy forms fight each other.

"Don't think that you can win." Ron focused harder, and the white energy drew closer to Shego.

Drakken saw that Shego was losing. To Ron, of all people. "This is impossible. Shego can't lose to the buffoon!"

He looked around until his eyes landed on a metal pipe. Quickly he went and grabbed it. Ron's attention was focused on Shego, so he didn't see Drakken sneak up to him. Drakken swung it as hard as he could, but it never made contact. Drakken looked and saw that Hayden had grabbed it at the last second, then shoved him back, while letting go of the pipe.

"It's now between you and me, Kool-Aid."

Drakken was annoyed by the name. "My name is Dr. Drak..."

"I don't care who you are." Hayden sounded very amazed and irritated at the same time. "You were trying to cheat, and I don't like cheaters, blue-boy." Drakken dropped the pipe and pulled out a blaster, and aimed it at Hayden. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, man! I thought you didn't use weapons like that."

"Things change." Drakken started firing. The lasers from the weapon made contact with a green shield that protected Hayden, and dissipated. "What's going on?" Drakken demanded.

"I heard that you were called an evil genius, but I have my doubts about the genius part." That got to Drakken and he set it to auto fire and starting firing.

The energy from Ron and Shego's powers had dissipated. Shego then jumped at Ron, but was thrown back by a force of wind, which knocked her back several feet. When Shego got back to her feet, she noticed that a small orange and red spark appeared in Ron's hand and it grew larger until it formed a fireball. Ron held up his hand and shot off the fireball towards the ceiling, hitting the sprinklers, which went off a second after the fire hit it.

"What's the point with that?" Shego demanded. It didn't make any sense, of what Ron was doing, but more of WHAT kind of powers Ron held.

Ron smirked at Shego's question, but instead dropped to one knee, and placed his hand on the ground, into the puddles of water that was on the ground, which fell from the sprinklers.

Shego didn't know what Ron was planning, but he just stayed there, with his hand in the water. "If you want to surrender, then it's fine by me."

Shego charged, and igniting her hands, however, she missed the smirk Ron was hiding, and when Shego got close enough, she slipped and landed on her back, while her head hit the water that Ron turned to ice. Ron jumped away before Shego slid into him. When Shego stopped sliding, she jumped to her feet.

"How in the world did you get any powers?" Shego demanded.

"It's a trade secret." Ron waved his hand, and the water from the sprinklers stopped.

Shego's eyes widen in surprise. "How did.. What are..." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ron had powers that, she didn't knew about. Shego backed away, thinking of what she could do, until a thought came to her mind. Taking aim, Shego fired a plasma bolt, and missed Ron.

"Ha! You missed!"

Shego grinned. "Did I?"

Confused, Ron turned around, only to be struck from behind. Ron was thrown back a few feet and landed on his back. "That was a cheap shot!"

"And so is this!" Shego let loose with a barrage of plasma bolts, at Ron, but he got to his feet and jumped out of the way.

The barrage hit some computers, letting loose an explosion, throwing Ron to the ground. He staggered to his feet, and turned his attention to Shego. "You know what, Shego? This ends now." Ron raises his hands, in which white glowing orbs appears, and he directs the energy at Shego.

Drakken had been firing for a while. The lasers dissipated harmlessly off a green glow which surrounds him. Hayden smiles smugly as Drakken continue to fire until the energy cells from the weapon became depleted.

Hayden unbuttons his blue button-up shirt, and reveals a shield device attached to his T-shirt. "Well, now that you've got that out of your system ..." He laughs, but his smile fades as the device fritzes and the green light flickers. The device groans as it deactivates. Hayden took it off and looked at it. "Oh great!" Hayden threw it aside and looked towards Drakken. There was an evil expression upon his face as he pulled out another and pointed it at Hayden, who was backing away.

Drakken moved towards Hayden. "You should never have come. It would have been far less pain..." Shego was suddenly thrown and hit Drakken, carrying him across the lair. Hayden shot an annoyed glare towards Ron.

"What took you so long?" Hayden asked, but more demanded, sounding quite annoyed.

"Shego was being stubborn." Ron replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Hayden looked at the unconscious duo, just lying on the ground. "What do we do with them, now?"

Ron pulled out his communicator and activated it. "Wade, get Global Justice here. I have one more then to do."

"Alright. I'm on it." Wade replied, then started to contact them.

Ron shut off his communicator and walked over to Drakken's computer system. He lifted his hand. A small white and blue sphere enveloped Ron's hand and he shot off a discharge of blue and white lightning from the palm of his hand, completely frying everything. Then he lowered his arm.

"At least Drakken no longer has the plans. Now, one last thing to do before we leave." Ron turned to Drakken and Shego.

* * *

It took Global Justice a few hours, but when they finally showed up, Drakken and Shego had been bound, with no one else in sight. They got the message through Wade, but he didn't tell them who defeated them. Kim arrived and pushed her way through, and to Drakken. 

"Who did this?" Kim demanded. Drakken started shouting at Kim, while lacking a voice to do so. Confused, Kim directed her question to Shego. "What happened?" She asked, this time more calmly.

Shego tried to speak, but her voice was gone as well. Kim gave up and examined the entire room, at all of the devastation. Everything was scattered, almost as if a wind had blown through. The computers looked like some sort of an electrical surge had overloaded and fried everything. There was black smolder on the ceiling, and the water on the ground was mostly ice, while some of it had melted, due to heat. After surveying the area, Kim pieced everything together very quickly.

Will Du came and stood next to Kim, surveying the mess. "Who could have done this?"

Kim answered with irritation and annoyance. "Stoppable."

* * *

There we go. Any questions, comments, ideas and whatnot are welcome. 

Please leave a review or something. I need to know what people think.


	6. A Sinister Shadow

My thanks to iron-mantis, milordo-z 2.0, warlord-xana and Data Seeker for reviewing and to those that read.

Here is the next chapter, so enjoy.

**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Sinister Shadow _**

Ron dashed through the halls of Middleton High, but was trying to be as careful as not to attracted unwanted attention from anyone. Especially from the tough as nails Mr. Steve Barkin. Ron had wondered if Barkin ever left the Military, seeing of how the way he was. 

Ron made it to his locker. After opening it, he grabbed his books. When he closed his locker, he was startled. Hayden was leaning against the neighboring locker. He didn't hear anything, seeing how the halls were empty, with the exception of Ron and Hayden.

Ron glanced down the hallways, then back at Hayden. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just can." Hayden responded nonchalantly. "What are you doing? We have something important to do."

"If you mean finding this enchanter, we don't have the first idea of where to look. Besides, I have school right now, and you don't, so you can search." Ron reminded his friend.

Hayden head dropped, then made eye-contact. "I'm here to watch your back." Ron started to open his mouth, but Hayden stopped him. ". . . and I have no idea where to start."

"Of course you don't." Ron groaned, slapping his hand over his face, then dropped his hand to his side. "Besides, this person, whoever he is, can't get to me, or anyone else. He's sealed somewhere. Remember? I'll be alright." Ron tried to assure Hayden.

"We don't know what or if he can do anything, even while he's sealed."

Ron sighed in annoyance. "Alrig..."

"Stoppable. Front and Center, now." Came an order, but also sounded like a shout. Their conversion was interrupted by someone from behind Ron.

Ron turned and faced a man dressed in a brown suit, tie and with brown hair, he had demeanor of a military man. The most eerie thing about this man was the fact that he had a serious expression. No smile whatsoever.

"Yes, Mr. B?" Ron asked, slightly nervous.

"First of all, you're tardy. Second, you missed two months of school, which means two weeks in detention!" Ron jaw dropped at his punishment. Everything seems to go wrong for Ron. No matter how hard he tries. However, it seemed like Barkin's demeanor changed significantly, for whatever reason, Ron didn't know. "I will, however, let you off the hook just this once."

Ron was dumbfounded and his jaw dropped. Barkin never let anyone off the hook. Never. Not in a million years. Why would he do this? What made Ron so special to not have to suffer in detention? Ron was about to ask why, when he felt like he should forget the question.

"And if you don't mind me asking where you have been for the last two months?" Barkin asked, somewhat calm, but demanded as well.

"We can't say." Hayden said, speaking in Ron's place.

Barkin saw Hayden leaning against the locker. He didn't recognize Hayden. "I've never seen you before, and I'm sure that we don't have you in the school records."

Hayden stood straight and tall, then saluted the former military soldier. "Cadet Hawkins, reporting for duty, sir."

The salute nearly threw Barkin off and he almost returned it. But he realized that he was being mocked and instead, returned a scowl. "It looks like we have a joker. You think it'll make people like you, Hawkins?"

"I'm hoping so, otherwise I won't enjoy my stay here." Hayden jokingly responded.

Barkin thinned his eyes, but questioned Ron again. "As for my question," Barkin started. "Where were you for two months? We needed you for a game."

"I ... I .. can't say." Ron hesitantly replied.

"So it's confidential?" Barkin asked.

"No, it's not confidential. It's . . . just . . . none of your business." Hayden slowly and calmly replied.

The scowl grew larger. Barkin didn't like Hayden, and he didn't plan on it. He probably never really dealt with anyone like him. "Alright, fine. Just get to class." He ordered, then walked away, while Ron and Hayden went the opposite way.

Hayden waited until Barkin was out ear shot before he spoke. "That was just creepy, doesn't he ever smile?"

"I heard he did, but I didn't believe it."

"Well, why don't you go ahead, and I'll do some research. Meet me later."

"Ok, where should I . . ." Ron turned around, only to find himself alone. Hayden was nowhere to be seen. "Hayden, why do I get the feeling that you're going to be the death of me? Or close enough." Ron went off on his way.

**_

* * *

Noon - Cafeteria_**

Ron entered the cafeteria, and just shivered. It felt like everyone was watching him. More specially, that something was watching him. Ron went on guard.

Ron looked around, trying to find some of his friends, hoping that they didn't think he abandoned them. After all, to them, Ron's been got two months, even though to him, he was gone only a week.

Ron never saw Kim, which may have been a good sign. It also meant that Bonnie wasn't there, but he did continued to look until he saw Tara, who was sitting with Felix.

"At least everything seems alright." Ron shrugged, then went and stood in line, getting his food, until he came to the end of the line. The Cafeteria Lady held up a ladle, which was dripping with a gray ooze. Ron looked at it in disgust. "Mystery meat? Oh come on! Can't we have something different for a change?"

Ron never got a reply. Next thing he knew, he was lying in the midst of a table, which was broken in many pieces from being slammed into it by an unknown force.

Ron was dazed, but everything became clear as he was being lifted up by a big brawny football player, who didn't like Ron at all, and was always down Ron's throat, sometimes for no reason at all.

"Look at what you did, Stoppable. My jacket is ruined!" He pulled back a fist, and lunched it, but it never made contact. The football player was struck by an electric shock, and flew across the room.

Ron fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a man in a black cloak and hood, materialized from out of nowhere. The stranger gestured with his hand, lifting Ron into the air.

Ron couldn't see his face, for it was enshrouded in his hood. The one thing that concerned Ron was the evil he sense coming off this man.

Students started screaming and running out of the room. He looked around, annoyed by the screaming, then gestured with his other hand, sealing every single door in the entire room.

"No one shall leave, until my task it completed."

Ron was struggling with the invisible force that held him. "Who are you?"

He turns his attention to Ron. "You can call me, Morgan the Luster, and I'm here to finish one thing: End Merlin's bloodline." In his free hand, red tendrils form in it.

Ron looked at Morgan with shock as he realized what he was talking about. "You're responsible for the death of my parents, aren't you?"

Morgan didn't seem phased, almost as if he knew what Ron was going to say. "You could say that." He replied.

Ron couldn't believe it. Standing before him was the source for all the pain and torment Ron was forced to undergo. Everything that went wrong. He started breathing hard, and slowly, Ron's fear turned into anger.

Without thinking, Ron lifted his hands and fired white energy at the man, full force. The force of the blast threw Morgan to the wall. Ron dropped to the ground in the process. When Morgan hit the wall, he seemed to have disintegrated, but appeared right in front of Ron, and threw him through the air.

Ron smashed through a window, and crashed to the ground, hard. Morgan came out of the school. "Hmph. All too easy."

In a second, Morgan missed Ron jumping to his feet, and motioned with his hand, raising the ground around his enemy. However, that didn't stop him. The raised ground exploded, and dirt was thrown everywhere. Ron projected his shield, which kept him from being struck, but it didn't last long.

Fighting Morgan seemed to be draining Ron more then when he was fighting Shego. He hasn't been fighting him long, but it seems like his strength was being draining. Either that, or he used too much energy against Shego.

"A young enchanter, how quaint." He held his hand out and a dagger materialized, floating in thin air, about the palm of his hand. "But I expected you to be more . . . more . . . well, more." He commanded the dagger at Ron, and it went flying.

The dagger nearly hit Ron, but it disintegrated, rather quickly, before impact. Nothing of it remained. Morgan looked around, and was annoyed to see Kim, standing off to the side.

"I have a major bone to pick with Ron. So if you leave now, I promise to be merciful to you." When Kim finished speaking, Ron groaned in annoyance, he was the one that had any idea what Morgan was capable of.

Morgan, however, seemed amused that someone believed that they held more power. He gestured with one hand, lifting Kim off the ground. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He threw Kim to the side, turning his attention to Ron. Kim jumped to her feet. "You don't consider me a theat?"

"You're just more of a nuisance." He turned and Kim saw his hand, orange sparks formed at his finger tips, then came together in the palm of his hand to form a fireball.

Morgan threw it at Kim, which she dodged it, but the fireball exploded on contact with the ground, not only sending flames everywhere, but dirt and debris as well. The blast threw Kim several feet away.

Once again, Morgan turned back to Ron, who was on his feet. "I shall ask you once: Where is that pathetic relic?"

Ron shook his head in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. The one that the foolish king and his knights went on a quest for. The one you took from that foolish wizard's library."

Ron was confused for a second, then it hit him. _"He wants the Holy Grail, so he could destroy it! It must be the only thing that can stop him. It must have been in that box I found. I have to get home before he gets to it." _

Ron tried to think of something to keep Morgan where he was. If he could just get home, then he might have a chance. Ron saw a twisted smile, one that sent shivers down his spine, and stopped in his tracks. 

"You've served your usefulness, it's time you joined your family; in the Land of the Dead!" Morgan rose Ron in the air and start to choke him. Ron tried to do something, but it was as if he had no strength at all. He couldn't breathe, and his eyes started to go blank.

Ron was about to pass out when he dropped to the ground. Someone had snuck up from behind Morgan and struck him, but only succeed in saving Ron, and angering the villain. He turned around and sent out a wave of telekinetic energy behind him. Hayden was knocked to the ground by the blast. He tried to get to his feet, but Morgan raised his hand and Hayden was knocked flat, grunting in pain.

Morgan crooks his arm back and Hayden slides across the ground on his back. He tries to control his body enough to throw a large stone at his attacker, but Morgan twists his arm again and Hayden is lifted several feet up into the air, somersaulting, and losing his weapon while being held in place mid- air. He frantically feels for another weapon while looking at the ground in disbelief.

"It was unwise of you to challenge me." Morgan said to Hayden as he held him in the air.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind another crack at it." Hayden said more serious then joking.

Morgan frowns at Hayden as his face contorts in pain. "What did you hope to achieve by attacking me? Did you actually believe it was possible to defeat me?"

"Well, that kind of was the plan." Hayden spoke with extreme difficulty.

"And what purpose would that have served?" Morgan inquired.

Hayden shrugs. Morgan closed his eyes, and seemed to be concentrating, Hayden was confused as to what was going on. "What are you doing? I half expected . . . actually I completely expected you to have killed by now."

"I never expected you to amuse me." Morgan said.

"And I never expected you to have spared my life _this_ long." Hayden spoke with much effort." I mean, you're not the kind to take prisoners. I mean, it's, uh, kinda kill first and . . . " He trails off and thinks through what he was about to say. "No, that's generally just about it -- just the killing."

It wasn't until a few moments later, when Morgan opened his eyes. "I know you."

"Well, that's great." Hayden sarcastically replied. "How significant is that?"

"Perhaps, you'd like to see something, before you die."

Hayden was confused, wondering what he was talking about. "Alright, I'll bite. What are you talking about?"

Just then, Hayden raveled in pain as images flooded his mind. Some things he saw, made him mad, people being killed for no reason, others sickened him, the way many people were kill, but the last thing he saw, made his blood boil more then it ever did his entire life.

Morgan stopped closes his fist, and Hayden begins to choke. Morgan nearly succeeded, but then realized what was going on. Hayden was just trying to distract him. He tossed Hayden aside, and came about face with Kim, who was trying to create a purple orb of pure energy.

"You think that it's possible to destroy a god?" Morgan inquired, his tone sounded even more amused.

"A god . . . you are . . . not." Hayden shot at him. "A crazy man . . . on the other . . . " He was silenced as he fell into unconsciousness.

"One down." Morgan said. "Now it's your turn to leave this mortal coil, Morgan Le Fay." Morgan said, looking directly at Kim.

"Excuse me? What makes you think..." Kim stopped when she realized what Hayden was taking about, when they were on Avalon._"So I guess Hayden was telling the truth. That's a shock. Only one thing to do, now."_ She clenched her teeth, and concentrated on powering up for an attack, only her opponent was powered up before her and she didn't get a chance to be ready when Morgan attacked first, with a black ball of pure energy.

In an attempt to strike back, Kim fired off with a purple energy orb, she had charged up, but her attack was cut through like tissue paper. Kim braced for impact, but was shocked to see Ron throwing himself in the direct line of Morgan's attack, taking the entire blast.

"_But, why?" _Kim mouthed in shock, not expecting an answer.

After the light faded, Ron was laying on his back. Kim was unsure if he was alive or not. Morgan walked until he stood before her. Lifting Kim up into the air, he snared. "Everything has been changed." Was all he saw, as he shot a beam of energy at Kim, sending her flying. She slammed on the ground and was out.

Morgan turned his attention to Ron. Looking down upon the unconscious form, he brought his hands together, and folded two fingers over each other, and the last three, he alined next to each other.

"Both of you will suffer the same fate." Morgan then started to slowly disappear. "Annihilate by the darkness within your hearts."

* * *

Looks like Morgan lost his sanity . . . if he had it to begin with. And they lost to him, but you can't always win the first time around. Ron took the attack for Kim. What does that mean for Kim? And what's going to happen next? Just wait and see. 

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
